


Skinny

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of Neymar through his Anorexia and his recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny

_You got eyes so azure_   
_You got blood orange skin_   
_Are there's a spark in your centre that's piercing me in_   
_I got a night-time shudder and a lion within_ _  
_ I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're pulling me in

 

Neymar Jr stares at his reflection as everyone around him talked about their exciting win. Neymar stares at his bloodshot eyes and wonders how he managed to look so ugly. Neymar stares at his skin colour and wonders how his tan skin manages to support a yellow pale. He stares at his stomach and wonders why it is so fat. His mind and his body wants the food, craves the food but, he just can't. It's not he doesn't want to eat because he's hungry has been hungry for a week now it's just that he can't.

 

 _High above the smokestacks_   
_Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul_   
_Quiet in jet black_   
_Hoping I will carry you (carry you)_   
_Above the smokestacks_   
_Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul_   
_Takin' our minds back_   
_Hopin' I will carry you (carry you)_   
_Carry you home_   
_Carry you, carry you home_ _  
_ Carry you, carry you home

 

Neymar carries his almost dead body home and laughs when he realises his home isn't really home, it's just a place where he sleeps, no memories, no nothing, nothing that can be associated with home.

 

“pai” comes Davi Lucca’s voice and as he hears his son speaking to him, talking to him about his day, Neymar wonders if he really deserves such a great life and realises, he doesn't.

 

If he really deserved this life, he wouldn't feel like killing himself while he was surrounded by the things he loves or loved, he's not sure anymore.

 

 _You got a downtown fire, like a shot in the dark_   
_You got a mad beamin' on you and a hot wide eyed spark_   
_I got a body of wonder and an emerald mind_ _  
_ I'm on a luminous heavy to put gold in my eyes

 

Neymar wants the ground to swallow him, the one person, the one person he least expected to find out is staring at him as he pukes his guts out.

 

**Sergio Ramos**

 

“What are you doing?” He asks and Neymar feels like killing himself and the man in front of him, what does it look like he's doing, he's trying to make himself skinny.

 

The few days after Neymar gets text after text from that Man.

 

 **Unknown:** _how are you feeling_

 

 **Neymar:** _who are you??_

 

 **Unknown:** _Sergio Ramos_

 

 **Neymar:** _how did you get my number?_

 

 **Sergio Ramos:** _I have my sources_

 

 **Neymar:** _this number is no use to you, I'm not going to talk to you_

 

Even though Neymar said that, he finds himself replying to the Real Madrid defender, and he finds himself enjoying the amusing banter he shares with the elder man, and he also feels guilty when he ignores Sergio telling him to eat.

 

 _High above the smokestacks_   
_Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul_   
_Quiet in jet black_   
_Hoping I will carry you (carry you)_   
_Above the smokestacks_   
_Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul_   
_Takin' our minds back_   
_Hopin' I will carry you (carry you)_   
_Carry you home_   
_Carry you, carry you home_ _  
_ Carry you, carry you home

 

Him and Sergio are now friends and Sergio still convinces him to eat but even though it makes him feel guilty, Neymar ignores him and he ignores the hurt in his friends eyes because he's just no ready.

 

The defender and his son get along greatly and they both conspire and ways prank him, even though Sergio was older than him, he was the most childish and Neymar liked the new breath of air even if he would never admit it, the Real Madrid captain doesn't need an ego boost his ego is already the size of Spain.

 

 _You got eyes so azure_   
_You got blood orange skin_   
_Are there's a spark in your centre that's piercing me in_   
_I got a night-time shudder and a lion within_ _  
_ I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're pulling me in

 

The day Neymar realises how much he needs food is only possible because of Sergio and Neymar finds himself liking the guy more for helping him, he didn't have to but he did and that was so kind because they were rivals.

 

It's on a Wednesday, Neymar remembers the day like yesterday, he wins a match and when he comes home, he's greeted by Sergio, who gives him a hug and directs him towards the kitchen, when he enters Neymar feels like vomiting.

 

Right in front of him was a table full if food, Spanish food, Portuguese food, Brazilian food, and even English food and Neymar feels revolted.

 

He looks at the food and even though he tried to resist tries to pretend that the food doesn't look delicious he can't convince himself, because he hadn't eaten in two weeks apart from some shitty salad and water.

 

He looks at Sergio who nods his head and with that nod Neymar finds himself grabbing the fork in front of him and shoveling all the food down his throat and as he sees Sergio sitting opposite him eating the same food he is eating and he doesn't feel guilty and the urge to vomit doesn't appear.

 

The thing about Neymar was that he didn't  know that he was one of the most fit people in the world, if he ate more than it wouldn't matter because he'd lose all those calories in training.

 

That night when Neymar lays in bed after Sergio leaves he switches on his lamp light and opens the camera app on his phone and as he looks into his reflection, he doesn't see the man with the red, bloodshot eyes he sees the man with the blue, sparkling eyes, and his skin isn't pale, ugly yellow, it was healthy tan. Neymar wasn't fixing himself he was damaging himself and with that thought he went to sleep dreaming about the man that had saved his life.

  
  
  
  



End file.
